The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum x hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonmad 1498’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Argyranthemum plants with attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Argyranthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2012 in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum x hybrida identified as code number 11-316, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a mixture of pollen from 13 unidentified proprietary selections of Argyranthemum x hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in June, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in June, 2014. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.